So Close
by amygerrard
Summary: Elijah never acted on his attraction for Elena but what will happen when he can't resist her anymore? Set during 3x14, Dangerous Liasons. SECOND CHAPTER ADDED!
1. So Close

AN: Ok, I had actually planned this to be much more smutty then it turned out but, you never know, I may re-write it at some point so it is! Enjoy!

Prompt by **wheatear **on LJ: **Elijah/Elena, he's not always so gentlemanly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

* * *

Elijah watched her from across the dance floor, his eyes travelling over her body that was showcased in the beautiful ball gown. To reiterate the blue-eyed Salvatore's earlier words, she looked stunning. The gown hugged her curves enticingly and the colour complemented her skin beautifully. Instead of averting his gaze from her cleavage like he had been brought up to do, he focused on her breasts as they moved with each inhale and exhale of her chest. He wanted her. He had for a while. She drew him towards her like a moth to a flame. The Petrova fire burned brightly within her, as it had in Katerina, but hers stemmed from goodness and purity whereas Katerina had used hers for her wicked ploys. She tempted him and he found he couldn't resist. The ever present good looks obviously attracted him to her but it was more than that. Her loving, caring and brave nature was something he had always wanted in a partner when he was human. He had been noble then when his hands weren't tainted by blood. She would be his saviour, he knew. She would make him better; she had done it for enough vampires already. She had turned the infamous Damon Salvatore into a quivering puppy that would do anything she needed, albeit unintentionally. She had pulled the ripper back from his position hanging over the edge of the proverbial cliff. He had been lost for all intents and purposes but yet, she found some way to fight her way back into his heart.

Even as she swayed to the music now, he noticed as her calculated gaze landed on her blonde friend and he could sense her worry as the other woman danced in the hands of his brother. Even when she had her own problems to deal with, she was constantly looking out for her nearest and dearest. It was another trait of hers that only served to turn him on even more. He felt the stirrings of his arousal through his black dress pants as he continued to gaze at her. He wasn't one to indulge in a woman's company with an airy matter. He liked to make a connection and ease into it, but with her, he found himself losing control. He wanted her and he would have her. His feet moved subconsciously as he stalked across the dance floor with grace, easily avoiding the dancing couples. He snaked an arm around her as he grabbed a flute of champagne from the waiter's silver tray. He nodded his gratitude as the waiter made his way into the crowd of standing guests.

"Elena," he murmured, raising his glass in salute.

"Elijah," she countered, tipping her finger against her head in an army salute.

He chuckled huskily at her, enjoying her upbeat manner. She deserved to be happy, a young life like hers shouldn't reek of so much sadness. "Are you mocking me?" he raised his eyebrow in question, taking great delight in the delicious rosy hue that covered his cheeks.

"Maybe a little," she smiled, winking at him softly.

They stood side by side as they watched the other guests dance together. His body vibrated with energy at her close proximity. He couldn't resist breathing in her honeysuckle scent when she looked away from him to wave at Caroline. His mouth watered at the smell and even as she turned around and began speaking, he was too lost in the beautiful chocolate colour of her eyes that seemed to call to him to hear a word that she said. He grabbed her arm unconsciously and, ignoring her questions, he pulled her down the hallway. He selected a door at random and realised it was the study when he noticed the books that littered the wall. It would have to do.

"Elijah, what are you doing?" Elena exclaimed as he backed her against the door.

He pressed his chest against hers as he fell against the soft cushioning of her dress. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Elena."

"Noticed what?" she breathed, her eyes seemingly staring into his very soul when she looked up at him.

"How you look at me. How you breath hitches when we get close. How you get aroused when we're together," he purred succinctly.

"I-I have to get back to the dance," she stammered. "Stefan and Damon-"

"Couldn't care less," he interrupted. "Stefan isn't quite back on the wagon yet and he would choose a bag of human blood over you right now. As for Damon, he has his arms wrapped around my sister who tried to kill you just days ago. And, if it hadn't of been for me, she would have succeeded."

"What do you want?" she murmured, her heart quickening as his lips lowered towards hers.

"You," he whispered, closing the gap between their lips. Her lips remained motionless underneath his but with a few gentle coaxes, she relaxed beneath his hold. She accepted his kiss greedily, returning it with full force as she threaded her fingers through his brunette locks. She gasped into his mouth with she felt his arousal move against her core. His tongue swooped into her mouth and he moaned at the taste of her. She was exquisite, much better than the luxury champagne he had indulged in earlier.

As their tongues danced together, he rocked his hips against hers in the motions of love making as her fingers clawed at his chest. His body felt like it was on fire at the feel of her nails raking along his muscles as he leaned his head back and basked in the glow of the Petrova fire that he would gladly burn in.

"Elijah," she groaned when he pulled away. He soothed her with a quick peck to her lips as he slowly bent down and gathered her gown in his arms. He lifted it slowly until it encircled her hips. She gasped as the cold air hit her legs and goose bumps rose on her olive skin.

"I'll soon warm you up," he whispered, kissing her again. She snaked her arms around his neck as he trailed his fingers along the lace of her panties. She bucked against him when his index finger swiped across her little bundle of nerves, biting his lip in pleasure. He groaned as her pearly white teeth sunk into his flesh and he reacted in a primal way. His hand cupped her sex as he rubbed the heel of his palm in tantalising circles on her clit, her body jerking with each brush of his hand.

"God," she moaned as his hand sneaked underneath the waistband of her panties. His fingers sunk teasingly into her womanly flesh until they were seated fully in her sex. She grabbed his hand, pleading him with her eyes to move and give her the friction that she craved. He granted her plea, withdrawing his fingers only to thrust them into her core again a mere second later. She whimpered in pleasure as his fingers moved within her and he brought her to the edge of bliss as his lips trailed along the soft skin of her neck. As her face scrunched in pleasure and her grip on the lapels of his jacket increased, he withdrew from her wet centre regretfully.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her eyes wide with wanting.

He had indulged in his fantasy but he couldn't take it any further. His fingers glistened with her feminine juices and before he could think any further, his tongue darted out to lick them from his digits. He closed his eyes at the taste, she was sweet like fruit and he couldn't wait for the moment when he would be able to taste her properly.

"Please, Elijah," she begged, her chest heaving.

He studied her carefully. "Why?"

"You're supposed to be a gentleman," she growled.

"I am," he refuted.

"A gentlemen wouldn't leave me like this," she motioned towards her body; cheeks flushed, eyes hazy with lust, breasts straining against her dress and her sex still glistening for him. "He would help me finish."

"And, I will," he acquiesced, palming her cheek gently in his hand. "But not now."

"Why?" she murmured, grabbing onto his hand desperately.

"I will have you," he promised. "But not now. Not when the Salvatore brothers hold your heart in their hands. You will come to me when you're ready and I will take you like you should be taken."

Her body trembled at his words as he swiftly left the room. The Salvatore brothers. Her mind had barely registered their existence since Elijah had pulled her into the study. He seemed to consume her when she was with him and she longed for the day when he would _truly _consume her mind, body and soul.

* * *

_Tell me what you think in a review! Amy xo_

_Twitter: _amygerrard_


	2. Caught

**AN: I apologise for taking so long with this! All my writing time (that I have very little of) has been devoted to my DE story but I hope you'll enjoy this and it was worth the wait. This is dedicated to tamilnadu09 and ThisIsMyEscape because of our Elijah-centric conversations on Twitter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

* * *

Elijah sighed wearily as he strolled through the the large door to his top floor apartment that had an amazing view over the beautiful city of Paris. It had been another long day at the hospital; two car accidents with five casualties, a ruptured spleen and a severe case of internal bleeding. He had managed to get through it, though, and suffered no fatalities. All in all, it had been a good day.

Once he had left Mystic Falls and his family behind seven years ago, he realised that he had the time to do what he had always wanted to do. With the small balance of peace between himself and his family and no threat to his life, he had endeavoured to get a job. He knew it was mundane but it made him feel almost... _human_.

Out of all the careers he could have chosen, he decided to become a surgeon. There was something about the medical profession that had always appealed to him and it wasn't the ease of access to bagged blood. Although, that was a bonus. No, he found that he enjoyed being able to save human lives; after taking their lives for a few centuries the guilt embedded itself in his soul and he revelled in being able to save humans rather than killing them.

His job also helped to keep him busy, something he found great comfort in when the emptiness of his apartment was all that waited for him after his shift. Of course, he had seen his siblings over the years; Rebekah had dropped by a few months after playing her part in Elena's demise but he had shuffled her along with unforgiving indifference, Kol had stumbled upon him by accident in a small French bar but after a quick game of pool and a few beers, he was gone. Now, Klaus was a mystery. He had thought that the Original hybrid had been killed by the Mystic Falls Scooby gang with that God-damned white oak stake of theirs but his suspicions had changed just a few months ago.

There had been rumours amongst the supernatural entities that the hybrid had been seen in London but he hadn't had the heart to see if they were true; he didn't want to get his hopes up only to be faced with disappointment later on. If Klaus truly was alive, well as alive as he could be, then he would find him. His brother was always one for theatrics after all and he wouldn't be able to resist a surprise reunion, he just hoped he wouldn't meet the pointy end of one of those silver daggers again.

Elijah strolled through his spacious apartment, bypassing the monochrome living room for his bedroom, all he needed now was rest. He shrugged out of his black, form fitting leather jacket as he pushed open the door to his bedroom, flicking on the tall lamps that sat in the corners of the room. The dim lights warmed the white walls and he dropped the jacket onto the glossy wood of the chest of drawers as the view of Paris enticed him across the room.

His feet moved subconsciously over the hardwood floor as he looked out of the floor length window onto the twinkling lights of Paris. The Eiffel Tower glowed brightly in sharp contrast to the black sky and he found himself sighing at the beautiful simplicity of the glowing city. That's when he noticed it; the slight shift in the air, the sweet honeysuckle scent in the soft breeze from his bathroom window that was almost shrouded by his spicy aftershave and the shimmer of a reflection in the glass window. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, he would remember everything about her even after a century of no contact.

"I would have thought visitors would wait for an invitation," he murmured, his voice a low rumble as he kept his gaze trained on the people in the streets below that were going about their ordinary lives, no idea that supernatural beings like him even existed let alone lived amongst them.

"You gave me one, remember." He heard the smile in her voice and the almost silent shuffle of her feet as she stepped towards him. The air shifted around him and his back stiffened when he felt her warm breath fluttering over the back of his neck, the infinitesimal hairs there rising at her close proximity. "You told me to come to you."

His jaw clenched, "It's been seven years, I didn't think you were coming."

"You're not the easiest person to find." His laugh died in his throat as he felt her place her small hand on his muscular back between his shoulder blades, her fingers gripping at the soft cotton of his blue T-shirt.

"Why now?" Elijah muttered pitifully.

He hated how his voice sounded so worn, so old and tired. He knew why though; over the past seven years he had always hoped she would come to him and it had kept him going, that hope. Now though, it was all or nothing. She would either make all of his wildest dreams come true or tear them to pieces, leaving him to his solitary life. He didn't know what he preferred, waiting for her or having her here now. His skin burned when he felt her arm stretch over his shoulder and she cupped his chin, turning him so he faced her.

It was almost painful looking at her; vampirism had treated her well. Her brunette locks and natural highlights sparkled in the orange glow of the nearby lamp, her doe eyes seemed even deeper and he could feel himself falling into the abyss of her stare, her cheeks were pale and lacked her usual blush but she looked older even if that wasn't possible. Her black jeans hugged her legs and her deep purple camisole lifted her breasts up for his gaze to linger on. She was still as beautiful as the day he'd left her.

Of course, he had listened for any news on her but when he had heard she had adapted to her new life as a vampire surprisingly well, he realised that she didn't need him. There was a small part of him that hoped she would reach out to him but an even bigger part admired her strength.

"Maybe I realised that I had feelings for someone that I had been completely oblivious to before," she sighed, lowering her eyes to the floor as her thick expanse of eyelashes.

"Who?" he breathed out, the vulnerability evident in his voice.

Elena's eyes flicked up to his and a soft smile curled at her pink lips. "You."

He gripped her arms as she made a move to dart towards him, her lips already puckered. "What about the Salvatores?"

She sighed softly, sinking down from her tip-toes until her ballet pumps hit the floor. Her hands moved subconsciously as she stroked his bare arms, gripping his biceps teasingly. "I love them, I'm not going to deny that."

Elijah nodded his head silently, closing his eyes as he tilted his head to the ground. He felt her small finger tap on his chin lightly before she gripped it between her thumb and forefinger and forced him to look at her. His breath hitched in his throat at the emotions swimming in her doe eyes; happiness, hope and... _love?_

"But I don't love them in the way that I love you. Someone once told me that I needed a love that consumed me. When I'm with you, you steal the air from my lungs, my eyes can't focus on anything but you and all my thoughts dissipate when you look at me like I'm all you need in the world. It seems like just yesterday we were in that library and you told me you would take me like I deserved to be taken." She released him from her hold and gestured towards herself, "The offer's here, all you need to do is-"

Elijah didn't let her finish. He gripped her waist and, with one swift tug, she was in his embrace and his lips were pressed to hers. He sighed as their flesh connected; seven years had been too long but he knew that he would wait an eternity to hear her words of love for him. He felt the low rumble reverberate through his chest as she sunk her nimble fingers into his hair and pulled him even closer to her body. Her breasts moulded against his chest perfectly and he gripped her ass in his hand, anchoring her core against his growing arousal. Growing, who was he kidding? He had been standing to attention as soon as her scent had reached his nostrils, she had that effect on him but if the way she was rolling her hips and mewling against his lips was any indication, he affected her just as much. They broke apart moments later; swelling lips, hazy eyes and gasping breaths.

"Claim me," Elena breathed out, completing her sentence that he had interrupted.

"Well," he drawled, flashing her a sexy smirk. "If you insist."

Before she knew it, Elena was on her back. The soft mattress bounced below her and the white sheet puffed up around her before a heavy weight nestled between her thighs and a warm mouth was pressed to her neck. She tilted her head back, providing him with more access as he nipped and licked his way up her throat, over her jaw and finally landed on her lips. He kissed her thoroughly, his tongue sweeping into her mouth when she gasped against his lips. She moaned softly into his mouth as his fingers danced along her sides and his hips rocked against hers. She raised her arms dutifully when he tugged on the bottom of her camisole and, in one swift motion, he detached their lips and pulled the purple fabric over her head. She heard the dull thud it made as it hit the door but her mind was soon focused back on Elijah when he snaked his fingers down to the front clasp of her bra, flicking it open easily.

Her eyes closed shyly but they soon opened again when she heard his low groan. She froze at the look in his brown eyes; the pure unadulterated lust shone brightly in his irises and she found herself growing wet at the hunger and need there. She moaned when he suddenly engulfed one of her erect peaks in his warm mouth, simultaneously suckling on the flesh of her breast and twirling his tongue around her hardened nipple. His free hand massaged her breast as his mouth moved lower and he placed sporadic kisses along the skin of her toned stomach. Her breaths came in rushes as her nerve endings came alive at his touch. She had never felt like this before, had never had her body set on fire by a simple brush of fingers.

Elijah smirked knowingly as Elena stared up at the ceiling. His fingers trailed down to her jeans and, with practised ease, he had them off of her in five seconds flat as he tossed them to the floor. He leaned back on his knees, admiring the view of her in only black lace panties. Soon though, he found that he couldn't resist her any longer. He needed to taste her, like he had so many nights ago when everything between them had changed. Not being able to wait, he curled his fingers under the waistband of the lace and tore them from her body.

He growled at the sight of her glistening flesh, practically calling out for him as the primal need to claim her overtook his body. He knelt between her open thighs, hooking them gently over his shoulders as he tentatively licked at her moistened flesh. He bit his plump bottom lip at the taste of her; she was delicious, better than even the finest delicacies France had to offer and there was a lot of them.

He looked up from underneath his eyelashes to find her watching him intently, her chest heaving and the air rushing harshly past her parted lips. He lowered his head once more, suckling her prominent button into his mouth as she squirmed beneath him, the sensations too much for her body to take. He slipped two fingers into her wet heat, thrusting them in gently and continuing to lave her little bundle of nerves until she was falling apart into his mouth. He consumed her juices greedily, throwing an arm over her stomach to anchor her to the bed when her hips jack-knifed at the feel of his tongue on her sensitive flesh. He sighed in pleasure, crawling up the bed until he hovered above her with his hands on either side of her head.

He frowned at the calculating gaze in her eyes before he was suddenly toppling in the air and their positions were reversed. She straddled his hips easily, a Goddess perched upon him. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she slid her hands underneath his T-shirt and raked her nails over his muscles.

"I've never seen you in casual clothes before," she mused, her previous orgasm causing a husky undertone in her voice.

"It's not exactly practical to change out of scrubs and into a suit. Plus, humans would find it strange."

She nodded in understanding at his words. "I like the idea of you as a surgeon."

"How did you know I was a surgeon?" he murmured, running his hands down the soft skin of her thighs.

"I might have followed you this morning," she admitted shyly. He would've laughed at her bashfulness but the shock won out as the tearing sound echoed through the room and she held up the two pieces of his T-shirt, one in each hand.

"I'm thinking you didn't like the casual clothes, then."

"Oh, I did," she smirked mischievously. "I'd just prefer you naked."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he purred.

He gripped her thighs tightly and, using his vampire speed, moved them across the room. Elena gasped as the cold glass met her back, the window shaking in its frame with the force he had pushed her against it with.

"Elijah, we can't," she panted, trying desperately to ignore the feel of his bare erection against her thigh. She wondered how he had managed to lose his trousers so fast. "Someone might see."

"Live a little, Elena," he smiled, pecking her lips softly. "You have eternity now, after all."

Without further ado, he thrust into her quickly, causing her to arch up against the window and her breasts to push against his mouth. He licked a trail up the middle of her chest as he slowly withdrew from her wet heat and lowered her slightly. He arched his hips, creating the perfect angle to enter her even deeper than before. Her wet heat welcomed him back eagerly, clamping down around his delicious girth as their hips moved in sync and their lips brushed together. Elijah leant his forehead against hers, the couple staring into each other's eyes as their climaxes neared. He slammed his hand onto the cool glass beside her head, the loud squeak sounding as the warmth of his hand caused the glass to steam up and his grip to loosen and slide down the window. He gripped her hip tightly as he began to pound into her faster and deeper with each jerk of his hips, spurred on by her moans and screams of pleasure.

"Elijah!" Elena called out as her orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to lose control of it as her limbs shook with tremors. Everything became dimmed as pleasure crashed over her in waves from every angle but she vaguely heard him call her name as he came inside her.

She awoke minutes later, wrapped up in his warm embrace, snuggled beneath the covers of his large double bed. "Hmm," she sighed happily, pecking his pectoral muscle lightly.

"I love you, too," he murmured, kissing the crown of her head and tightening his hold on her.

She swung her leg over his, effectively trapping him to the bed though he had no intention of leaving. "What if someone saw us?"

"If they didn't, then I'm sure they can catch the encore later."

* * *

**Be good and review ;) Amy xo**

**Twitter _amygerrard**


End file.
